Bella Adormecida
by Madu Black
Summary: Bella dormiu por cem anos, um sono que foi fruto de um feitiço que a deixou presa em sua própria mente. Depois ela é acordada de uma forma bruta e sensual pelo seu principe. Bella conhecerá todas as formas intensas de amar, e só assim terá seu despertar!
1. Capítulo 1

_**Minha primeira fic sadomaso, com muita submissão. Então se você não gosta disso é melhor não ler. A fic foi inspirada nos livros Twilight (dãn) e na série de livros Beauty de N. pseudônimo que Anne Rice usou para escrever esses livros, que contam a história de Bella Adormecida sob o ponto de vista de uma menina que foi acordada não por um beijo, mas pela violação do príncipe de seu corpo, ela é levada para o reino desse príncipe, onde vai aprender todas as formas de submissão e suas faces! Espero que curtam!**_

**Inicio**

Era uma vez uma princesa que morava num reino muito, muito distante. Quando ela nasceu seus pais ficaram muito felizes, a neném era linda. Com a pele alva como porcelana, os cabelos eram loiros como se tivessem sido beijados pelo sol, os olhos tinham a cor do céu num dia sem nuvens com o sol a pino, de um azul claro e límpido.

Por ser tão linda seus pais a chamaram de Bella.

Sete dias depois de seu nascimento, seus pais resolveram dar uma festa, para todo o reino, mandaram mensageiros convidando os reinos vizinhos, os aldeões, toda a vassalagem, e duas fadas que moravam nos bosques não muito longe do castelo.

Os mensageiros foram muito eficientes, e conseguiram convidar quase todo mundo, uma das fadas morava perto de muitas trepadeiras e pântanos, o mensageiro se perdeu e não chegou a tempo de entregar o convite.

No dia da festa todos vieram, e a festa foi um sucesso. Na hora dos presentes o rei e a rainha começaram a abrir presente por presente, a princesa ganhava muitas coisas, pentes de ouro, vestidos, perfumes, viagens, alianças entre reinos, pretendentes. Quando chegou a vez da fada o rei anunciou seu desejo de que a fada fosse à madrinha de Bella. A fada ficou encantada, e aceitou, exatamente nesse momento chegava à festa a fada que não tinha sido avisada a tempo.

Ela estava muito nervosa e brava, assim sendo lançou um feitiço na pobre menina. Bella quando completasse dezessete anos, cortaria o dedo num fuso e morreria.

Todos ficaram temerosos e muitos se puseram a chorar. Mas a fada madrinha ainda não tinha dado seu presente, ela não podia desfazer o feitiço da outra fada, mas amenizou.

Bella dormiria por cem anos, e todo o reino junto com ela, e quando um príncipe desse o beijo do amor ela acordaria e seria sua esposa e eles seriam...

**Felizes Para Sempre**

**Edward**

Eu cresci ouvindo essas histórias toda a minha infância, "Bella Adormecida". A princesa que dormia num sono enfeitiçado esperando o beijo do seu príncipe apaixonado.

Era uma lenda no meu país, meu avô contou ao meu pai, e meu pai me contou essas histórias. Mas eram só contos de fadas.

Quando completei meus dezoito anos, juntei um pequeno grupo de soldados e sai para desbravar o mundo, queria conhecer outros reinos, costumes e formar alianças. O reino de minha mãe era um dos mais poderosos. E todos queriam formar aliança com a rainha Esme.

Agora depois de um ano, estou eu de frente as muralhas de um castelo, os meus homens temerosos, se recusaram a entrar, depois de rodearmos todo o castelo e constatarmos que a entrada principal estava selada, só havia uma opção, uma porta lateral.

Eu sabia que era o castelo dela. O castelo da princesa Bella, afinal eu poderia descobrir que ela não era uma lenda.

Abri a porta, a hera e os matagais estavam por todo o pátio. Com minha espada comecei a abrir caminho. O sol iluminava todo o pátio, olhei para trás e vi corpos de camponeses presos ao muro, com as raízes e galhos das arvores os prendendo, percebi que todos estavam mortos, alguns eram só o esqueleto. Fujões pensei, a fada deve ter se precavido contra os fujões. Andei mais um pouco pelo pátio e encontrei corpos caídos. Ainda respiravam, mas a sujeira que se encontravam era de paralisar. Terra, chuva, sol. Essas pessoas que estavam para fora do castelo nunca ficariam limpas novamente. Do pátio eu vi a entrada principal.

Dentro do castelo, era pura poeira e teia de aranhas, vi uma mesa com pessoas caídas com a cabeça no tampo, o pó as cobria, aranhas fizeram seus ninhos ali.

Fui andando de cômodo em cômodo, atrás do meu tesouro. Encontrei o rei e a rainha numa posição um tanto sensual. No último quarto na torre mais alta, era o último e minha ultima esperança de encontrá-la, havia duas damas de companhia caídas ao chão, passei por cima delas. Ao abrir à porta a mudança de ares foi significativa.

Dava para perceber que a alcova tinha magia, nenhum grão de pó havia ali. O quarto tinha uma clarabóia que iluminava o ambiente. A cama de dossel tinha as cortinas fechadas, eu vi sua silhueta. Ela dormia profundamente, ao lado da cama estava à roda de tecelagem, com minha espada destruí o fuso e me aproximei da sua cama.

Abri a cortina, e vi uma figura linda, dormindo com as mãos sobre o ventre. Usava um vestido roxo. Os cabelos loiros caiam em cascata ao lado do rosto. Raios de sol iluminavam aquele corpo adormecido. Ela seria minha.

Desci os olhos pelo corpo bem formado, os seios redondos, a cintura fina, o quadril a pernas cobertas pela saia do vestido.

Usei a ponta da espada para soltar os botões do corpete, fui descendo até ter soltado o último, subi a ponta da espada até a altura do seu seio, e empurrei o tecido para o lado. Aquele pedaço de pele nua, o seio cheio como uma suculenta pêra, o bico duro e rosado. Meu membro ganhou vida na calça. Do mesmo modo com a espada afastei a parte do tecido que cobria o outro seio. Soltei a espada ao chão e deslizei as mãos pelo seu corpo.

Coloquei as mãos nas suas costas e a levantei da cama, a cabeça caiu com o peso dos cabelos, a segurei com uma mão e com a outra tirei seu vestido de veludo do corpo. Agora ela jazia nua na cama. O sono ainda profundo. Sentei-me ao seu lado e fui deslizando as mãos por todo o seu corpo, a vulva era lisinha sem sinais de pêlos. A pele era macia como um pêssego. Seu cheiro era sensual. Tirei minhas botas, a calça, o cinturão de couro, a camisa e me deitei sobre ela.

Afastei suas pernas com as minhas e me encaixei no seu sexo úmido e cálido. Chupei seus seios e mordisquei o bico, se ela pudesse gemer, estaria corada e gemendo. O desejo me possuía e com um pouco de crueldade atravessei o selo da virgindade, a possuí como minha, minha propriedade. Belisquei seu clitóris, e colei minha boca na sua, com minha língua separei seus dentes e explorei aquela boca virginal, do mesmo modo que meu membro abria caminho por sua intimidade. Os movimentos aumentaram de ritmo e quando despejei meu sêmen no seu interior a princesa gritou.

Ela me encarava com seus lindos olhos azuis.

_ Bella. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela se contorceu e fechou os olhos. Eu levantei seu queixo para olhar seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo saindo do seu corpo, a princesa gemeu baixinho.

A levantei para se sentar na cama, ela estava aturdida. Olhava assustada o sangue entre suas pernas, seu corpo nu, as pernas afastadas.

_ Você dormiu por cem anos, escuta. A vida volta a esse castelo. – um grito sobressaltou Bella, a dama que estava caída na porta do quarto tinha aberto a porta e com as mãos na boca me olhava aflita. Levantei-me e fui até ela.

_ Vá dizer ao seu rei que o Príncipe Edward liberou seu castelo da maldição, e que no momento estou de portas serradas com a princesa Bella. – a criada assustada fez que sim e saiu, tranquei a porta e me voltei para Bella.

Ela tinha as mãos sobre seus seios, e o cabelo caia de um jeito a cobrir todo seu corpo. Seus olhos tinham aquela resignação que um animal tinha no momento de sua morte, aceitação pelo abate. Doce, minha doce princesa.

Afastei os cabelos para vê-la melhor, ela tremeu, mas ficou ali como minha presa. Voltei a beijá-la e puxei os pulsos para que pudesse ter acesso aos seios, queria examiná-la melhor.

_ Inocente, tão inocente. – eu sei o que ela via um rapaz quase da sua idade. Ela com seus dezessete anos e eu com meus dezenove. Eu sou alto, forte, e ágil. Mortal em alguns momentos. A porta do quarto era sacudida com socos, mas a princesa nem se mexeu.

_ Agora sou seu príncipe, deve se dirigir a mim sempre assim, e me obedecerá sempre.

Separei suas pernas novamente, e dessa vez voltei a possuí-la com suavidade, apreciando o momento. Ela gemia baixinho no meu ouvido, quase uma caricia.

_ Como você me responderá?

_ Meu príncipe. –

_ Que delicia. – disse suspirando.

Quando sai da alcova da princesa era noite, avisei aos serventes que desceria com a princesa para comermos, e que receberia o rei nesse momento.

_ Agora preste bem atenção, deve sempre andar assim nua, e sempre pronta para mim. É meu desejo como seu príncipe. – ela tremia, estava nua como eu mandei, e não me contestou. Descemos as escadas e nos instalamos na mesa, puxei uma cadeira para ela, ao meu lado e me sentei. Ela estava ao alcance das minhas mãos.

A ceia foi servida com muita fartura. Bebi do vinho e de momento em momento acariciava os seios dela com o polegar e o indicador. Ela corava de vergonha. Deliciosa. O rei foi anunciado e entrou com suas roupas cerimoniais, e coroa na cabeça.

_ Estou em divida com vós. – ele disse olhando diretamente para mim. _ Poderia me dizer seu reino e seu nome. –

_ Sou príncipe Edward filho da rainha Esme, sou bisneto do Rei Aro. – ao dizer o nome do meu avo ele arregalou os olhos surpreso o rosto corando. Sim ele conhecia meu reino e seus costumes. _ É sabido que o senhor e sua rainha prestaram serviços no meu reino naquela época, estou levando Bella comigo, para que preste servidão para meu reino. Agora ela é minha. – o rei olhou para a filha pela primeira vez, ela cobria os seios novamente. Isso lhe renderia um castigo, que eu adoraria aplicar. Lágrimas caiam dos olhos dela e pequenos soluços escapavam da sua garganta, maravilhoso ela é perfeita.

_ Estou em divida com vós como disse. – o rei confirmou sua situação.

_ Nunca mais se esconda assim. – sussurrei ao ouvido de Bella, tirando a mão que tapava o sexo.

_ Sim meu príncipe. – ela soluçou. – mas é tão difícil. _ A voz dela era encantadora.

_ Claro que é, mas faça por mim. – ela concordou e tirou os braços dos seios. – Beije-me. – sua cálida boca encontrou a minha e a beijei com sensualidade.

_ Vou ficar essa noite aqui, amanhã partimos cedo, Bella irá comigo, quando sua servidão chegar ao fim será mandada de volta para vós. – o rei não poderia me contestar. Ele concordou e saiu da sala.

Olhei para ela, e aprovei, ela não tentava se esconder novamente.

_ Não se assuste é feio uma escrava se esconder. – ela me olhou com um pouco de desafio.

_ Sinto pena de vós. – eu sorri para ela.

_ Isso vai lhe render um pequeno castigo, és minha agora. E seu pai consentiu. Uma ou outra impertinência feminina resulta em um prazer enorme, vou adorar cada castigo que lhe der. – eu disse com carinho, ela tremeu e chorou mais. Sequei suas lágrimas.

_ Está com fome? – ela concordou.

_ Quando lhe dirigir a palavras responda sim meu príncipe, não meu príncipe, ou pode usar amo, ou senhor. – ela engoliu em seco.

_ Sim meu príncipe. – eu a alimentei, com carnes de aves assadas, frutas e vinho. Ela comeu dos meus dedos, sua boca chupava meus dedos, me deixando insano, era perfeita a aceitação de escravidão. Puxei-lhe para um beijo. Ao terminarmos a ceia voltamos para sua alcova.

Ela veio sem cometer uma falta, não se escondeu, nem seu corpo formoso. Ao quarto vi que ela ainda chorava, por medo. Percebi que estava receosa. Aproximei e levantei o queixo para que me olhasse.

_ Agora está na hora do castigo. – lágrimas saíram dos olhos silenciosas. Percebi que ela usava toda a sua força pra se manter quieta, e não esconder seu corpo com as mãos.

_ Vamos tesouro me diz o que a aflige. –

_ Estou com tanto medo. –

_ Preciosa, uma jóia rara. – disse deitando sua cabeça no meu peito. _ Não lhe castigarei muito, foi só uma pequena falta em seu primeiro dia. Mas para ser sincero será um prazer castigá-la agora. – ela tremeu e chorou um pouco mais, apertando seu corpo delicado ao meu.

_ Por favor, meu príncipe. – Oh! Que musica para meus ouvidos.

_ Perceberá que sou bem tolerante. – tranquei a porta e apaguei mais da metade das velas. Tirei minhas roupas e me sentei na cama, vi que ela tremia de medo. Resolvi ser clemente e aplicar logo o castigo. Puxei seu pulso, até ela estar de frente pra mim. – Tira o cabelo do rosto. – ela de forma obediente fez logo o que pedi disposta a aplacar meu desejo.

Fiquei a observá-la, e vi que nesse momento ela ficou consciente de sua nudez e o quanto estava indefesa. Tinha o rosto manchado pelas lagrimas, e era de uma beleza indescritível, seus olhos azuis me encaravam com um misto de temor e submissão.

_ A partir de agora, manterá as mãos assim cruzadas atrás do corpo, isso assim. – ela colocou os braços como se pudesse se abraçar pelas costas, uma mão em cada cotovelo. – e manterá o rosto sempre baixo em forma de submissão. Só vai me encarar quando eu mandar, agora continue me olhando. – ela estava perfeita, o corpo todo a vista. Meu membro sacudia e pulsava de desejo por ela, mas ainda não.

_ O que eu pareço para você, sou bonito? – ela parecia sossegada.

_ Sim meu príncipe. – eu acariciei os seios, e a curva das axilas, fui descendo as mãos até deslizar pelo sexo cálido e úmido. Ela gemeu mordendo os lábios tinha vergonha de se mostrar com desejo para mim. Sorri para ela.

_ Me diga à verdade o que vê? –

_ É muito lindo, tem uns olhos verdes afiados, poderosos, mas é tão novo, se fosse mais velho, seria tão fácil para mim. Não exibe as duvidas da juventude. Sinto-me desamparada diante de ti. – ela foi totalmente sincera, vi isso em seus olhos.

_ Minha querida, serei um amo muito bom. Se você pensar sempre em me dar prazer serei bom para vós. Não se preocupe com essas coisas agora, por que você é minha e nada mais. – fiz ela se deitar no meu colo de bruços de forma ao bumbum ser fácil de surrar. Segurei seu queixo para que ela levantasse o rosto e eu pudesse ver as lagrimas quando ela chorasse pela humilhação da surra. E com um movimento preciso e forte desci a mão direita nas suas nádegas. O tapa não foi forte, mas deixou a pele rosa.

_ Quero que chore, não de dor, mas pela humilhação. – e de novo, e seguidamente surrei suas nádegas, eu sentia o calor úmido que saia do meio das suas pernas. Isso a deixava excitada. Ela soluçava agora. Eu queria possuí-la ali mesmo, me vi presa das emoções que ela deixava transparecer. Ela era minha e nada nos separaria. Quando a carne estava mais para vermelha do que para o rosa e seu corpo desprendia um calor eu parei. A levantei da cama.

_ Agora sabe o que eu quero? – meu membro pulsava de desejo. Ela fez que sim e sussurrou bem baixinho.

_ Sim meu príncipe. – depois deitou na cama a cabeça virada de lado, eu sorri com sua vergonha. Abri bem suas pernas e ela estava num estado pior que o meu. Seu clitóris estava inchado como um morango. Deliciosa fruta.

Deslizei os dedos por suas pernas e meus dedos encontraram aquele ponto de prazer. Estava úmido e pulsante como meu membro. Deslizei o dedo em círculos e ela levantou o corpo para mim. Seu rosto se afundou no travesseiro de vergonha. Continuei assim, e depois não resisti lambendo e chupando seu centro. Ela gritou quando minha língua encontrou o inchado clitóris, mas eu continuei até sentir seu clímax. Seu corpo soltou aquele liquido e tremeu com o prazer que se espalhava por todos os membros e músculos. Encaixei-me nela e a penetrei.

Bella gemia baixo, mordendo o travesseiro para abafar seus gritos. E se contorcia a cada movimento meu. Belisquei seu seio direito e com a mão esquerda, e belisquei seu clitóris logo depois. Ela sacudia a cabeça negando todas as sensações que eu proporcionava a ela, mas era inútil, estávamos ali no mais puro sentido nos dando prazer: amo e escrava unidos. Meu corpo desejoso logo se rendeu ao prazer e se despejou nela. Dormimos abraçados cansados depois de um dia tenso e prazeroso. Amanhã a viajem seria outra prova para ela e era bom ela descansar.

_**N/A**__: Leitores bom, teve uma pergunta que eu vou responder por aqui, me perguntaram o shipper da fic, vou dizer o seguinte eu não costumo fazer isso e sei que vou chocar algumas aqui na fic, mas shipper central a fic não tem serão três fases sendo de cinco capítulos cada uma, como viram nessa primeira fase teremos o shipper Ed/Bells, mas também teremos Bella e Carlisle, Esme e Alice. Na segunda fase, será Bella e Jasper, Victoria, James. E na ultima fase teremos, Bella e Jasper, Benjamim, Rose e Jacob._

_E sim será um final Bella e Jacob, mas teremos um longo caminho durante a fic. Pelo primeiro cap dá pra ver que num vim de brincadeira. Então quem tiver mente aberta e gostar dos lemons e pervises dessa autora me façam companhia!_

_A fic ta sem beta e me perdoem os erros prometo errar o menos possível!_

_Agora cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella**

No dia seguinte eu acordei e o príncipe Edward me esperava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da lareira, me olhando. Quando pensei na minha nudez sem pensar fui subindo os braços para me cobrir, mas antes que eu fizesse isso me lembrei da surra. Meus olhos ficaram cegos pelas lágrimas e fiz o que ele tinha me mandado, coloquei as mãos atrás das costas e me levantei de cabeça baixa ficando de pé de frente para ele. Minhas lágrimas pareciam não ter fim.

_ Bom dia Bella. – ele acariciou meu seio e beliscou torcendo o bico um pouco. Ah que vexame, meu corpo logo respondeu ao contato. Senti a umidade descendo pelo meu sexo e meu clitóris se inchando com a excitação.

_ Bom dia meu príncipe. – sussurrei entre lágrimas e soluços. Ele ainda acariciava o seio e desceu a mãos para o meio das minhas pernas, ele deu palmadinhas entre as coxas para que eu as abrisse. Quando ele ficou satisfeito começou a me acariciar dos joelhos até a virilha. Escutei um suspiro profundo, quando ele deslizou seus dedos pelos lábios vaginais.

_ Sim, assim é que você deve sempre estar. – A vergonha e a situação frágil e exposta que eu estava faziam uma confusão na minha cabeça. Por que eu tinha que estar ali ante ele nua? Enquanto ele usava roupas. Ser objeto da sua cobiça? Mas outra metade de mim adorava cada carícia, cada toque que ele me dava eu sentia um fogo no meio das pernas. Já não bastava a vergonha de estar nua! Tinha que passar por isso: ele saber que eu gostava e queria.

Quando ele me surrava ontem só conseguia pensar uma coisa: que ele continuasse. Mas ai eu chorei e solucei com a dor, mas gostei de sentir aquele calor, a dor se espalhando pelas nádegas.

_ Vou deixar te banharem, desça para comer seu desjejum e depois se despeça dos seus pais, partiremos logo em seguida. – oh tristeza, como meu pai e minha mãe ficariam? Como uma filha boa e obediente, seguiria o desejo de meu pai, se ele achava justo que o príncipe Edward me levasse, eu iria e cumpriria minha escravidão.

_ Sim meu príncipe. – ele me puxou para um beijo, e a vontade que eu tive foi de apertar bem as pernas para aplacar meu desejo. Ele saiu e duas das minhas damas entraram. Elas me banharam evitando tocar o meu sexo. Mas quando foram me secar...

_ Princesa abras as pernas. – eu abri um pouco mais e o tecido da toalha em contato com meu corpo me fez gemer. Eu mordi meus lábios, forte para me controlar. – Desculpa princesa. Agora se deite de bruços temos ordens de massagearmos bem a área atingida ontem. _ Soluçando de vergonha eu deitei.

As quatro mãos deslizavam óleos perfumados na minha pele, elas se concentraram muito na área atingida por ele ontem. Soluços mais fortes escapavam da minha garganta.

_ Calma princesa, tudo vai dar certo. – uma delas passou a mão nos meus cabelos – Seu pai dará um jeito, logo estará aqui de volta. Não se lembra, mas o reino de seu pai já foi o maior, no momento ele precisa se reestruturar e tão logo isso aconteça ele lhe buscará. – ela disse essas palavras ao meu ouvido e uma onda de esperança percorreu meu corpo.

A dama de companhia não imaginou, mas foi ali naquele momento que ela me estragou para o mundo, naquele momento aquelas palavras me deram esperança, mas futuramente seriam muito mais importantes que isso, as palavras dela, sobre meu pai e nossa condição teriam força em toda a minha vida e fariam de mim o que eu era.

Enxuguei as lágrimas e controlei os soluços, o príncipe me esperava. Nua, desci as escadas, me sentei ao lado dele na mesa, estávamos sozinhos, será que ele não me deixaria despedir da minha mãe? Do mesmo jeito que ontem ele me tocava, causando desejo e vergonha, novamente comecei a chorar incapaz de me controlar. Ele me alimentou na boca e me beijou. Ele tinha o hálito com sabor de hortelã. E a língua quente deslizava brincando com a minha, me chupando. Meu corpo respondeu aos seus toques, a umidade escorria do meu sexo, mas ele não me tocou na onde eu necessitava. Minha vida era um tormento.

Depois eu o segui até a entrada do castelo, meus pais estavam ali. Eu queria correr para o colo da minha mãe e chorar como uma criança, mas me segurei.

_ Príncipe Edward, por favor, deixe minha filha usar pelo menos uma capa ao longo da viajem. – minha mãe implorou. Ela chorava também.

_ Está quase no fim da primavera te garanto que Bella não sentirá frio. – Chorei, eu não suportaria andar nua na frente de todos, eu não agüentaria, que prova dura.

_ Mas príncipe... – ele levantou a mão silenciando minha mãe.

_ Bella se despeça dos seus pais, até breve rei Charlie e Rainha Renné. – ele deu um passo para trás. Ele não tinha dado permissão para eu abraçar meus pais, só me despedir, soluçando olhei nos olhos de cada um.

_ Até logo papai, mamãe. Não se preocupem logo eu volto. – Edward puxou meu braço e com a visão das lágrimas da minha mãe sai.

Fora do castelo tinham uns vinte homens com suas armaduras montados em seus cavalos. Encolhi-me tentando esconder, mas um olhar afiado de Edward eu me endireitei. Vi os homens que o seguiam me olhando, mas nenhum se dirigiu a mim, nem pareceu desconfortável com minha nudez, a única que se incomodava era eu mesma. Um criado de meu pai ajudou Edward a colocar sua armadura de prata reluzente. Ele subiu em seu cavalo branco e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu descruzei os braços e dei uma mão para ele, que me puxou e sentou de frente para ele de pernas abertas. Meus seios se arrepiaram em contato com a armadura gelada. Ele encostou minha cabeça no seu ombro e foi embora, do jeito que eu estava não poderia ter um último vislumbre de meu lar.

Era um dia claro e logo estávamos cobertos pelas árvores. O sol amenizou o frio da armadura e eu realmente não senti frio, me peguei esquecendo que estava nua até ele me tocar no sexo e estimular meu clitóris. Gemi no seu ombro e ele me acariciou a cabeça, com carinho.

Enquanto estávamos pela floresta e vales, não foi tão difícil ficar nua, era natural como se eu pertencesse ao lugar, mas minha primeira prova estava pra vir. Quando começamos a andar por uma estrada mais larga, entre campos de plantações. Eu comecei a ficar nervosa de novo com medo, e vergonha. Ao passarmos pela primeira casa de camponeses eu gelei.

_ Estamos muito longe da primeira vila? – Edward perguntou a um senhor na estrada. Eu me agarrei na armadura dele querendo me esconder. Mas ele não tinha misericórdia da minha situação, eu achei que andar nua no meu castelo seria o pior, não sabia o que estava por vir.

_ A um quarto de hora nesse sentido. –

Edward concordou agradeceu e continuou.

_ Vamos todos estamos com fome, e é a ultima vila do reino espanhol do rei Charlie, depois já estaremos em caminho para o meu reino, seus súditos ficaram animados em saber que o castelo está livre da maldição. – eu tremi e comecei a chorar. Eu não queria passar numa vila nua, eu era uma princesa, uma nobre. Eu tinha meus direitos, mas em nome de meu pai eu cumpriria meu calvário. Quando estávamos perto da vila Edward me desceu do cavalo e amarrou as minhas mãos acima da cabeça, o laço não era forte e não me machucava, mas eu ficava mais exposta.

_ Caminhará ao meu lado como minha propriedade. – ele disse colocando o cavalo em movimento num ritmo que dava para eu acompanhar facilmente.

_ Sim meu príncipe. – chorando segui ele pelo caminho escutava a conversa animada dos cavaleiros ao lado dele. Abaixei minha cabeça de forma a meus cabelos caírem me escondendo um pouco, e me impedindo de ver os outros me observando, saber o que acontecia era pior, só assim eu suportaria. Quando chegamos à vila um aglomerado de pessoas se juntou a nossa volta, senti que fui tocada e dei um grito abafado me apertando ao cavalo. Edward desceu e a turba afastou. Os homens dele se posicionaram ao seu lado e as pessoas ficaram a nossa volta.

_ Trago boas novas, seu reino voltou à vida, o castelo está livre da maldição e seu rei e rainha acordaram do sonho encantado, essa beldade é a princesa Bella, meu prêmio por despertar o reino depois de cem anos. – todos gritaram vivas, e bateram palmas. Mas meu inferno estava só começando. – Agora meu capitão vai colocar Bella no centro da vila para que todos possam a apreciar, vamos comer na taberna. – ele me entregou ao capitão, me olhou e disse: - Agora vai com o capitão e levante esse rosto, e se mostre para todos, uma jóia como você tem que ser exibida. Os braços para cima, e os cabelos para trás. – eu chorei mais enquanto ele levantou meu queixo e colocou meus cabelos para trás, de uma maneira que eu fiquei totalmente exposta.

_ Sim meu príncipe. – eu falei soluçando. Mas ele não teve misericórdia por minha situação. Será que ele já teve um dia que passar por uma prova assim? Como ele se sentira sendo obrigado a algo tão vergonhoso?

O capitão pegou meu pulso e me conduziu para o centro da vila, tinha um pórtico com uma estaca com ganchos no centro ele colocou as amarras no gancho de forma a eu ficar pendurada pelas mãos.

O capitão ficou ao meu lado, e logo a vila toda estava ali me vendo. Eu fechei meus olhos e soluçava baixo. O pórtico não era alto e nem grande, eu estava ao alcance de um braço estendido, mas como o capitão ficou ao meu lado ninguém me tocou. Eu olhava o chão incapaz de encarar a plebe.

Vi os soldados e o príncipe entrando na taberna, e ele se sentando ao lado da janela me encarando. Desviei o olhar para o chão de novo, mas ele para piorar a minha situação mandou um recado para o capitão dizendo que era para eu levantar o rosto. Minhas lágrimas e lamentos aumentaram.

_ Vamos princesa, se não obedecer será pior. – eu concordei e levantei o rosto para o alto. Todos me olhavam como se me amassem, eu estava preparada para me sentir envergonhada, mas meu senti excitada para meu tormento. O que isso significava? Um senhor bem velho me olhava com uma adoração como se estivesse vendo um deus do Olímpo. Minha cabeça era pura confusão. Depois de quase uma hora Edward saiu da taberna e veio até mim.

_ O que vocês acham do meu tributo? Esse tesouro? – varias vozes falaram ao mesmo tempo, eram todas expressões de apreciação, "que eu era linda, formosa, dourada como uma deusa, perfeita". Edward exibiu um sorriso de satisfação, como se aprovasse cada comentário, exibindo sua propriedade. – Olhem essa beleza, o que me proporcionou ontem. – eu me assustei quando ele me tocou nos pulsos, e me virou de costas, depois senti seus dedos nas minhas nádegas que deveriam estar vermelhas ainda pela surra, sem poder me controlar, me peguei ficando excitada a umidade me atormentando de novo entre minhas pernas.

_ Oh! – foram os sussurros de aprovação da multidão.

_ Vê-se que é muito formosa e tem muitos atributos príncipe. – a voz parecia mais velha e de homem. Escutei o riso do príncipe.

_ Te garanto que é muito formosa e obediente. – depois ele me virou e tirou meus braços do gancho. – Quer sentir? – ele perguntou ao velho me empurrando um passo à frente. Eu não acreditei no que ele faria e instintivamente me encolhi. O olhar de reprovação de dele me fez voltar à posição inicial, o velho esticou a mão me tocou no sexo de leve, eu fechei os olhos e virei o rosto de lado, meu rosto ficou vermelho pela vergonha e eu abafei o choro forte. Depois Edward me afastou.

_ Um beleza, seu tributo príncipe, um viva a princesa Bella. – o velho gritou, e depois todos começaram a gritar vivas. Senti que era puxada e abri os olhos, estávamos indo para os cavalos. Um alívio e medo do resto do caminho tomaram meu corpo. Dessa vez ele me colocou na sua frente em cima da montaria novamente e quando já andávamos há um tempo ele começou.

_ Deveria se sentir orgulhosa por tudo o que causa nas pessoas, eles a adoram e isso deveria ser motivo de orgulho, seu corpo é belo, ser mostrada assim... É patrimônio do seu reino. Mas só sinta orgulho e não vaidade. Vou te ensinar tudo Bella, e ao longo do caminho, vou te despir de todos os sentimentos: vergonha, vaidade, posse. Vou tirar tudo de você, como se tira as cascas de uma cebola, e ao final será a mais formosa, bela e dócil escrava do meu reino, acho que não sabe o que causa nas pessoas quando a vêem assim desamparada? Faz-nos ter os mais primitivos instintos de proteção, você lideraria uma turba ao inferno se o prêmio fosse seu corpo... Sua alma. – ele me beijou ardentemente ao fim e eu retribuí o beijo aproximando mais ainda nossos corpos. Meu desejo parecia uma espiral onde subia e descia.

_ Se comportou mal na vila, quando eu te oferecer a outro, ou mandar fazer qualquer coisa, você se põem de joelhos e me obedece, se eu te disseres "deixe o velho da vila te tocar", você se abre e deixa ele te tocar porque naquele momento ele era seu amo, por minha ordem, entendeu? – ele disse tudo de forma dura. Concordei.

_ Sim meu príncipe, desculpe a minha falta. – ele me beijou de novo, e depois de um saco amarrado ao lado da sela do cavalo ele tirou um cacho de uvas e foi quando eu percebi que estava faminta. Ele me deu de uma em uma uva na boca, depois me deu água. Vi que ele ficava louco de desejo me vendo comendo pela mão dele, e um sentimento de querer agradá-lo e aplacar sua raiva pelos meus erros como serva se apossou de mim. Eu queria fazê-lo feliz.

Na ultima vila à noite paramos para jantar. Estávamos dentro da pensão, ele tinha me mandado andar de joelhos ao seu lado e quando se sentou numa mesa bem perto da janela para que o povo do lado de fora pudesse me apreciar. Eu me aproximei e fiquei ali como ele tinha me ordenado. As mãos atrás das costas e de joelhos as pernas levemente afastadas, eu nunca mais poderia fechar as pernas, ordens dele.

Ele fez seu pedido e a multidão na janela só aumentava. Foi quando veio a primeira ordem.

_ Bella vá até a cozinha e pegue o vinho. – eu sabia que tinha que ser ajoelhada, mas como eu traria o vinho sem poder tirar minhas mãos das costas? – Pela boca. – ele parecia ler meus pensamentos. Eu fui até a cozinha e o dono da pensão me deu uma garrafa leve para levar pela boca.

Depois ele pediu as canecas, os pratos... E assim foi durante uma hora. Depois ele me mandou ir pegar um prato de comida que ele tinha pedido para o dono da pensão, eu fui pegar, mesmo estranhando ele já tinha comido por dois. Eu tive que ir de quatro dessa vez, mas ali na pensão mesmo estando a vista de todos, eu me sentia protegida. Voltei com o prato na boca e ele me mandou colocar no chão. Eu obedeci.

_ Agora você é meu gatinho, pode comer. – eu olhei para ele, mas obedeci prontamente não querendo deixá-lo nervoso. Então comecei a comer do prato perto dos pés dele. Ele passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos e costas. O tormento no meu sexo só fez piorar. Depois que eu comi, ele mesmo limpou minha boca e me deu vinho.

_ Agora chegou a hora do seu castigo, por ter se afastado do velho na primeira vila. – eu não estava preparada para isso e fiquei tensa. – Senhor tem mais gente aqui na pensão alem do senhor, quem preparou a comida? – ele perguntou ao dono da pensão enquanto fazia um carinho no meu rosto. O dono voltou com duas mulheres, uma senhora e uma garota mais nova que eu.

_ Qual o seu nome garota? – ela sorriu tímida e corou.

_ Nessie meu príncipe. – de certa maneira fiquei com ciúmes do jeito que ela o chamou só eu podia chamá-lo assim e um ódio pela menina tomou conta de mim.

_ Nessie aqui na casa de seu pai vocês tem as palmatórias, como no castelo da minha mãe? – ela concordou olhando no chão. Tinha uma pele branca como a minha fora o vermelho das bochechas e os cabelos eram ruivo escuro, usava um vestido. Ai que ódio, ela da plebe de vestido e eu da nobreza nua. O ódio pela menina só aumentou. – Então traga para mim. – a menina de um salto voou até a cozinha e voltou rápido, o objeto estranho um cabo de madeira longo, como uma colher de cozinha, mas a parte final era achatada e larga maior que uma palma de mão de homem fechada essa parte era coberta por couro.

_ Me diga Nessie já apanhou com isso? – a menina corou mais e entregou o objeto para o príncipe que estendeu a mão.

_ Uma vez. – ela deu um passo para trás.

_ Tem força na mão? – ele perguntou girando o objeto, quando ele fez a pergunta, eu tremi e entendi tudo o que ele queria, eu não suportaria tal humilhação, o desejo de me levantar e sair correndo era tanto, mas eu ainda fiquei ali o pensamento em meu pai e mãe me segurou ali agachada ouvindo aquela conversa vil.

_ Acho que sim. – ela disse me olhando o entendimento também passou pela mente dela.

_ Pois me mostre quero ver. – ele entregou a palmatória para ela. – Bella quero que fiquei ali de costas para Nessie. – ele me mandou com dureza na voz. Eu submissa engatinhei até o local que ele indicou e fiquei de quatro esperando. Eu estava de frente a uma das janelas e vi o povo se aglomerando com fúria para ver o espetáculo. Minha humilhação.

Ao primeiro azote mordi meu lábios com força, a menina tinha força nos braços e se concentrou na nádega direita, os soluços e a dor era um só. Minha pele queimava e a cada um dos azotes eu sentia o calor e dor se espalharem pelo meu corpo. Eu chorava alto e soluçava, isso fez ela se animar agora na minha nádega esquerda ela acertava com mais força, meu corpo começou a tremer com cada soluço e eu gemia de dor. Mas para minha completa confusão meu estado de excitação aumentou. Oh corpo traidor, como eu podia gostar disso, dessa humilhação pública? Quando meus soluços e o choro ficaram altos demais, e a pele das minhas nádegas queimaram. Ele a mandou parar. Estalou os dedos e rápido eu me aproximei dele, na hora não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça, eu só queria que tudo acabasse. Assim deitei minha cabeça no colo dele sentando nas minhas próprias pernas, as mãos envolvidas no corpo dele, meu salvador e meu carrasco. Ele agradeceu a menina, e meu ódio por ela tinha aumentado em escalas estratosféricas.

Foi com alegria que ele mandou eu o seguir escadas acima, aparentemente iríamos dormir aqui essa noite. Eu o segui escadas acima do jeito que ele mandou, andando de quatro, meu corpo estava dolorido e cansado. E a ardência na pele do meu bumbum me fazia lembrar que: Eu devia sempre obedecê-lo, eu não suportaria o vexame de outra humilhação publica como a que fui submetida.

No quarto Edward se sentou numa poltrona ao lado da cama de dossel, e eu me aproximei parando de frente para ele ajoelhada, as mãos atrás das costas pernas levemente afastadas e cabeça baixa. Deixá-lo infeliz comigo estava fora da minha cabeça. Eu deveria satisfazê-lo e deixá-lo sempre feliz obedecendo tudo.

Vi ele girando a palmatória nas mãos, mas continuei de olhos no chão.

- Bella, vire de costas pra mim. – de pronto eu obedeci. Senti que ele olhava meu corpo. E apertei os olhos para tentar pensar em outra coisa que não fosse meu sexo pulsando de desejo. Senti suas mãos pelas minhas nádegas e contrai os músculos. – Ainda não está bom fique de quatro de novo. – eu obedeci rapidamente, mas o choro veio molhando meu rosto quase que junto com a surra. Oh! Ele era muito mais forte que a menina estalageira. E meu corpo ia pra frente e pra trás a cada golpe que ele me dava.

O barulho era de zump, zump, da palmatória encontrando minha carne. O fogo espalhava pelo meu corpo me fazendo soluçar cada vez mais alto. Eu queria implorar, pedir clemência, perguntar o que eu tinha feito errado, mas sabia que isso não era sensato. Ele batia com mais força, me empurrando para frente. A dor chegou a escalas tão altas que meu corpo convulsionava pelos soluços. E foi ai que algo surpreendente aconteceu: A dor virou algo mais, virou prazer, a cada golpe meu sexo pulsava e meu clitóris inchava mais, e na minha confusão me vi indo de encontro com cada um dos golpes, ele me batia me empurrando para frente e eu me impulsionava para trás esperando ansiosamente o próximo golpe, meu corpo todo se debatia em prazer e confusão. Quando eu estava perto de alcançar o clímax ele parou para minha completa confusão.

Confusa e atordoada chorei desconsoladamente. Ele me puxou, e docilmente me aproximei dele, beijando suas botas, ele era meu amo e meu senhor, vi naquele momento que ele tinha meu corpo e talvez um pedaço da minha alma, como não amá-lo?

Edward puxou minha cabeça para seu colo, e me acarinhou.

_ Só terá prazer gatinha quando eu permitir. – ele disse deslizando as mãos para meus seios duros, torcendo o bico enquanto falava me fazendo arfar. – Agora tire minhas roupas usando só a sua boca, só permitirei que use a mão quando não conseguir com a boca, entendeu? –

_ Sim meu príncipe. – minha voz saiu baixa, mas alta o suficiente para os ouvidos dele. Tirei a sua roupa com dificuldade, mal usando as mãos, quando terminei vi seu membro tão duro como uma rocha entre suas pernas. Eu senti uma vontade de beijá-lo ali, sentir seu sabor e textura da pele, Edward como sempre parecia saber meus pensamentos.

_ Vem aqui gatinha beber seu leitinho. – obedeci de pronto, me sentindo feliz por fazer algo que eu desejava. A confusão no meu corpo ainda era enorme, mas pelo menos assim era fácil me conter.

Ele tinha o gosto um pouco salgado, mas a pele dele era tão fina e macia. Comecei dando beijos, e depois coloquei a ponta na boca, dando leves chupadas, ele gemeu e empurrou minha cabeça para baixo, me fazendo engoli-lo até a ponta tocar a minha garganta. Continuei nos movimentos que sabia que ele mais gostava. A cada chupada que eu dava seu membro pulsava na minha boca. Senti que a ponta soltava um líquido de sabor salgado, mas não era ruim. E continuei decidida a dar prazer para ele. Edward deu um urro e sua semente se despejou na minha boca, sabia que não devia deixar nada cair, e sem ele mandar engoli tudo que ele despejava na minha boca.

Quando acabou, me afastei um pouco levantando meu olhar só um pouco. Ele me olhava satisfeito e meu peito se encheu de alegria por agradar a ele.

_ Venha me dar um banho. – ele se levantou e ao fundo do quarto eu vi uma tina com água fumegante. De quatro o segui, ele entrou e eu comecei a banhá-lo. Como seu corpo todo era duro e masculino. Com músculos nítidos, que acentuavam sua masculinidade, força e poder. Ele tinha os olhos fechados aproveitando o momento. Quando terminei, ele se levantou, eu o sequei.

_ Agora é a sua vez, troque a água e entre que vou te banhar. – aflita mordi os lábios, na duvida, ele era o amo e não podia me banhar. Mas seu olhar afiado para mim, me fez obedecer de pronto. Troquei a água e entrei.

A sensação de água quente na pele surrada não foi agradável, mas o resto do corpo adorou. Edward pegou perfumes e óleos e me banhou com delicadeza. Limpando tudo desde meu pé até os cabelos, eu suspirava e gemia com os toques. Quando ele foi lavar meu sexo foi um tormento. Ele passava as mãos, e depois os dedos no meu clitóris circulando, um banho que devia ser relaxante acabou se tornando sensual e me deixando em pior estado que a surra. Eu precisava de um alívio, do prazer que meu corpo tão loucamente procurava, mas que Edward de alguma maneira se negava a dá-lo. Quando eu gemia baixo e meu quadril se movia ao mesmo ritmo que sua mão ele parou.

_ Venha, vou te secar e fazer uma massagem. – frustrada eu sai, ele me secou e me pediu para deitar de bruços na cama, pensei que ele me bateria de novo, mas senti um perfume doce e depois suas mãos fortes e ágeis passeavam pelas minhas nádegas judiadas. Fui amolecendo sob seu toque e não senti mais nada acabei dormindo com os carinhos, mas confusa ainda. Eu vivia numa roda, hora eu estava no alto das sensações e hora eu estava em baixo sentido dores. E tudo era uma confusão.

_**N/A**__ O.O eu sei choquei e vou continuar chocando, mas os avisos foram verdadeiros que num esperava tsc tsc kkkkkkkkkkk gente eu sei ela sofre, mas o pior é que ela gosta lalala kkkkkkkkk então pra que ficar de mimimi!_

_O próximo é mais forte 66~ e ai vocês vão querer me matar, mas enfim to rindo aqui! Kkkkkkkk_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella**

Eu comecei a desconfiar que Edward fosse um tipo de carrasco que foi enviado para me castigar. Ele teve a idéia de mandar mensageiros antes de nós para que as vilas de todo o caminho soubessem que ele tinha livrado o reino do meu pai do feitiço e que ele me tinha como prêmio.

O caminho agora foi pior que ontem, agora além de andar nua pelas vilas, todo o caminho tinha pessoas me esperando, esperando o espetáculo do príncipe Edward. Eu andei ao seu lado o tempo todo de cabeça baixa e mãos atrás das costas. Minha situação era precária, eu me sentia humilhada, tratada como um nada, um animal. Andando ao lado do meu senhor como uma besta de circo que devia ser mostrada. Só me faltava à jaula.

Estávamos andando pelas colinas, e uma multidão nos seguia. Edward se mostrava feliz, como se mostrasse um tesouro ao mundo. Eu percebi que os homens do grupo de Edward e ele próprio estavam mais animados. E o povo andava com mais pressa nos passando. Eu ainda não tinha cansado, quando eu me cansava Edward me colocava no cavalo, mas era pior porque ele me tocava na frente de todo aquele povo, eu só sabia chorar e soluçar. Quando o topo da colina se aproximou e meus olhos puderam ver o vale abaixo de nós eu tive a primeira visão do castelo. Era enorme e lindo, do tamanho do meu talvez um pouco menor. Tinha uma última vila.

Comecei a tremer de medo, o que me aguardava naquele castelo? Como seria minha vida lá? O caminho até a vila eu só conseguia pensar nas minhas possibilidades. Talvez fugir? A vergonha seria enorme, meu pai pagaria pelos meus pecados. Não, isso eu não faria. Mas eu não suportaria outra surra. Não na frente das pessoas, de expectadores da minha dor, isso seria vergonhoso, a humilhação que passei na estalagem com aquela garota da plebe me batendo...

Estava tão perdida em minhas próprias reflexões que não vi que a vila já tinha sido deixada para trás e Edward me chamava à atenção.

- Ao chegarmos à porta do castelo quero que se ajoelhe e só ande de joelhos, entendeu Bella?

- Sim meu príncipe. – ele sorriu de forma carinhosa, seu olhar dizia algo mais. Algo que eu não entendia.

Ao chegarmos aos portões do castelo fiz como me fora mandado, me ajoelhei. O povo atrás de mim rugiu como um leão. Adorando toda a minha humilhação.

Os portões do castelo foram abertos e entramos, Edward parou com seu cavalo no início de uma escada que dava para uma fonte, eu levantei os olhos só um pouco e tive a visão de uma mulher saindo da porta principal. Edward desceu do cavalo e estalou os dedos para que eu o seguisse. A mulher vinha acompanhada de várias pessoas, todos fidalgos, nobres como eu. Envergonhei-me querendo sumir dali, todos vestidos com lindas roupas de veludo, usando suas jóias, e eu ali nua como um animal. Um nada.

Na metade do caminho eles se encontraram, eu sabia que era a mãe dele. Rainha e príncipe se abraçaram e depois de beijá-lo ela me olhou, eu tratei de baixar os olhos rapidamente.

- Os rumores são verdade? – ela perguntou.

- Sim mãe, princesa Bella, filha do rei Charlie. – senti que ambos me estudavam. E depois quase me assustei com seus dedos no meu queixo, levantando meu rosto.

- Ela é adorável Edward. – ela sorria de uma forma que me deu medo, muito medo dela. – Em posição escrava. – ela me deu uma ordem. Edward tinha me explicado isso e logo levantei o tronco ficando ainda de joelhos. E coloquei os braços atrás da nuca. Assim expondo completamente meu corpo para ela. Lágrimas de vergonha começaram a escorrer dos meus olhos. Só faltou ela pedir para eu abrir a boca e me inspecionar como um cavalo.

- O que acha mãe? – eu vi um pouco de receio na voz de Edward como se ele temesse uma opinião contraria dela a mim.

- Lord Gregori anuncie o banquete. Teremos um exemplar na mesa hoje. – a rainha se virou sorrindo. E vi Edward relaxando ao meu lado. Depois ele se foi com a mãe e eu o segui quase correndo de quatro.

O homem chamado Gregori, um fidalgo veio atrás de mim, e quando chegamos ao grande salão Edward se virou:

- Qualquer um aqui dentro deste castelo pode mandar em você entendeu? – ele mal esperou minha resposta então se virou subindo às escadas para se sentar ao lado de sua mãe no trono. Lord Gregori segurou meu pulso para eu me levantar.

O que vinha a seguir eu não imaginaria nem nos meus piores pesadelos, Lord Gregori me levou a uma mesa que tinha ali, mas a monstruosidade tinha amarras, e um tipo de banco no meio. Ele me instruiu a subir na mesa e deitar no banco de bruços, depois ele amarrou meus pés e mãos. Enquanto ele fazia isso o salão foi se enchendo, eu soluçava alto agora impedindo assim que meus ouvidos escutassem qualquer outra coisa.

- Se gritar eu mesmo coloco isso em você. E vou sentir prazer nisso. – Lord Gregori me disse balançando nos dedos uma focinheira de couro. Ele tinha um olhar de pura expectativa. Eu mordi meus lábios e só gemia. Senti seus dedos duros me penetrando e se afundando no meu sexo molhado.

- Uma escrava dócil. – quando eu senti outro par de mãos me apalpando gemi alto. Controlando o impulso de pedir por clemência.

Eram mãos nos meus seios, nas minhas nádegas, dedos no meu sexo, outros no meu clitóris. Eu achei que ia desfalecer ali, mas quando senti mãos abrindo minhas nádegas e dedos roçando meu ânus eu me mexi impaciente. Todos que me tocavam riram com isso e vi Lord Gregori sacando uma palmatória, muito mais luxuosa e adornada que a da menina na estalagem. E ele me mostrou ela como se tivesse um prazer perverso nisso. Antes de ele me atingir, senti beliscões nos seios e lábios vaginais. Sangue saiu dos meus lábios com a força que os apertei para não gritar como queria.

A sensação de ser um objeto, não ser nada invadiu meu corpo tornando meus soluços impossíveis de segurar. Eu gemia e soluçava alto a cada golpe que esse homem nojento me dava. Ele parou antes do que eu esperava, mas minhas nádegas ardiam. As mãos que me tocavam pararam e meus soluços se acalmaram um pouco. O suficiente para eu perceber que havia música no ambiente. Abri os olhos calmamente e pisquei várias vezes para que a minha visão se focasse.

Foi a primeira vez que achei que tinha ficado louca. Porque na minha frente, ao longe eu vi várias pessoas nuas. Mulheres, todas lindas, com as pernas afastadas, seios duros mãos atrás das costas, em posição, pisquei aturdida, e vaguei meus olhos pelo salão, mas não me afastei muito das mulheres, do outro lado de onde elas estavam tinham homens nus, todos eram lindos, com os corpos lustrosos e músculos salientes. E as pernas afastadas e mãos nas costas como as mulheres, mas meus olhos se fixaram nos pênis de cada um, estavam eretos. Prontos para dar prazer.

Foi a primeira vez que senti alívio desde que acordei. Eu não era única. Nesse mundo louco e maluco para onde Edward me levou, tinham mais pessoas, escravos como eu. Reparando na beleza deles, vi que todos deveriam ser da nobreza, exatamente como eu. Mas a situação dos homens me deixou consternada. Como eles mantinham os membros assim em riste? Vaguei meus olhos por cada um e só parei quando vi um.

Ele era o mais lindo, loiro pele alva e olhos azuis. O corpo todo esculpido como se fosse uma estátua grega que tivesse ganhado vida. O pênis era belíssimo e me fez tremer de desejo, eu o queria não só por sua beleza, mas sua altivez, era como se o mundo ao seu redor nunca o atingisse, ele era superior. Quando olhei seu rosto de novo, vi que ele me olhava com um sorriso lindo de lado. E antes de sair com os outros piscou pra mim. Meu coração deu piruetas no peito.

Os escravos saíram e vi que as bebidas e comidas eram servidas por eles, a música era animada e vários casais dançavam, me deram vinho, e comida. Eu não apanhei mais, e depois de um tempo eu mal fui tocada. Com os olhos acompanhei aquele homem loiro o tempo todo pela festa. Quando ele subiu com uma jarra de vinho até o trono, foi quando vi Edward pela primeira vez. Ele me encarava com a boca numa linha dura, parecia aborrecido. Eu não me lembrava de nenhuma falta. O escravo loiro desceu as escadas e ao tentar passar pelo salão esbarrou num casal que dançava derrubando o vinho no chão. Vi um pajem com uma palmatória se aproximar do escravo e senti dor no meu coração por ele.

- Príncipe Carlisle é o preferido da rainha. – Lord Gregori me disse enquanto Carlisle era surrado no meio do salão, uma roda de pessoas ficou em volta para ver o espetáculo, e de certa forma eu fiquei excitada vendo o castigo que ele levava.

Carlisle tinha uma aura em volta dele, como se nada o atingisse, uma indiferença. Ele era superior a todos ali no salão. Como se ele tivesse feito um muro em volta de si, que mesmo se você pudesse escalar seria intransponível. Ele me encarava com uma cara de safado. Mesmo apanhando ele era lindo, e eu podia sentir a força que era usada nos golpes, mas Carlisle não chorava como eu. Era um homem que estava ali na minha frente. Poderoso, másculo e lindo. Foi ai nesse momento que Edward foi esquecido por mim, eu não o queria mais. Agora eu desejava ser a dona de Carlisle. Ah como eu odiei a rainha naquele momento.

Ao final da festa, na qual eu consegui passar pelos meus tormentos graças a Carlisle, segui-lo pela festa foi à melhor coisa que eu fiz desde que acordei. Era mesmo uma visão.

Lord Gregori me levou para a alcova do príncipe Edward, e me deixou ali. Um pajem veio me banhar. Vi que como todos os outros ele tinha uma palmatória ao lado do cinto. Era um objeto usual aqui nesse reino de loucos. Pela primeira vez não tive medo, eu só pensava em Carlisle.

Edward entrou e me encontrou ajoelhada como ele gostava a sua espera. Ele parou na minha frente. Ele respirava forte, como se tivesse corrido, ou tivesse se exaltado numa briga. Vi ele tirando o cinturão do corpo e mal tive tempo de absorver o gesto e ele o usou em mim. O couro atingiu minha perna e sem conseguir me segurar gritei. A dor era lancinante.

Sem entender o que eu tinha feito de errado, afinal eu não cometi nenhuma falha. Ele levantou o braço e o cinto atingiu meu quadril, eu gritava sem poder me conter, minha pele ardia. Ele mal respirava e mal me dava tempo de respirar e outra cintada me atingiu dessa vez no seio esquerdo.

- Isso é porque ficou olhando príncipe Carlisle a noite toda. Você é minha entendeu? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, mal podendo falar pelos soluços. E outra cintada no meu seio direito. Eu ia desmaiar, não agüentaria essa surra. A pele ardia muito, e a dor se espalhava pelo corpo que convulsionava pelos fortes soluços.

- De quatro e vire esse bumbum branco pra mim, hoje ele fica vermelho, você nunca mais deve me desonrar assim, uma escrava olhando insistentemente para o escravo pessoal da rainha, não imagina como minha mãe ficou com isso tudo. – ele falava aos gritos, enquanto eu juntava o pouco de forças que eu tinha e me virava como ele pediu. A primeira veio com tudo da minha virilha até a minha nádega direita, como uma enorme língua me lambendo deixando um rastro de fogo. Depois outra do outro lado e uma por trás me atingindo na vulva, sem conseguir me conter pedi por clemência.

- Por favor, príncipe Edward tenha misericórdia, serei uma boa escrava. – ele me segurou pelos cabelos, seus olhos eram de pura ira. Eu não tinha visto tamanha ira ainda, me assustei com sua expressão assustadora. Depois que ele me largou implorei beijando suas botas. Ele me acertou mais umas cintadas, mas depois se sentou. E o único barulho eram os meus soluços.

Com a mesma fúria ele me jogou na cama, arrancou suas roupas depressa, abriu minhas pernas com força, distendendo um músculo. Seu sexo ereto me penetrou com violência e com violência ele me tomou. Era como se ele quisesse demarcar terreno no meu corpo, porque minha mente o odiava. Minha mente ele nunca teria. Do mesmo modo que odiei Nessie, eu o odiava agora, e minha missão seria sair das garras dele.

Depois que Edward me tomou com violência, despejou sua semente em mim, nem se dando ao trabalho de me dar prazer. Monstro. Ele deitou de lado e me puxou para o seu peito.

Acordei no dia seguinte sozinha na cama, me levantei meio atordoada, para ter a desagradável visão de Edward nu sentado numa poltrona. Ele me encarava com um olhar estranho.

- Felix. – ele chamou alto. No mesmo instante entrou no quarto um pajem, o mesmo que deu a surra em Carlisle ontem. Eu tremi na cama. – Onde está príncipe Carlisle? –

- Nos jardins, a rainha está muito decepcionada com ele, passará um dia inteiro nos castigos. – eu engoli em seco temendo por Carlisle.

- Traga ele aqui. – Felix saiu apressado e não demorou a voltar, nesse meio tempo eu ia me levantar, mas o olhar afiado de Edward me fez ficar quieta na cama.

Meu coração acelerava de medo da minha reação ao ver príncipe Carlisle. Eu teria que ser bem dissimulada para Edward não notar. Eu não queria apanhar de novo.

Carlisle entrou de joelhos, o rosto vermelho sulcado de lágrimas. Oh, estavam judiando dele. Torturando-o, ódio de novo de Edward e agora de sua mãe, a rainha. Cruéis, bárbaros.

- Carlisle fique aqui de joelhos na frente de Bella, quero ensiná-la como um escravo deve se comportar. – Carlisle ficou de joelhos na minha frente. Ele já estava recuperado, segurei o impulso de sorrir para Carlisle, porque ele sorria para mim, depois deu uma piscada atrevida, que nem Felix nem Edward viram. – Isso, agora de quatro. – Carlisle obedeceu. E depois Edward pegou o que parecia ser um plug com cintas de couro. Eu fechei os olhos, era odioso.

- Bella abra os olhos. – eu obedeci. – Carlisle apóie sua cabeça nas pernas dela. – Oh meu pai, era mais do eu poderia suportar, o contato com o rosto de Carlisle nas minhas pernas me fez segurar um gemido de prazer, e aquele tormento conhecido no meio das minhas pernas me fez lembrar como eu o queria.

Edward abriu as nádegas de Carlisle e introduziu o plug no ânus dele. Escutei um gemido de dor, afinal Edward fez o primeiro movimento sem dó nem piedade. Depois ele usou as amarras de couro do plug atando a monstruosidade no ânus de Carlisle, deixando ele com aquilo dentro do corpo. Enquanto Edward estava concentrado em machucar Carlisle, senti doces lábios deslizando pela pele da minha coxa, carinhosamente ele me beijava, me deixando alucinada.

Depois que Edward terminou de atar as correias ao corpo de Carlisle, ele mesmo deu uma surra com a palmatória. Até ele ver lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos de Carlisle. Depois mandou que Felix o levasse e mandasse Lord Gregori ali.

Lord Gregori não demorou. E veio pronto para me dar uma surra, já que tinha nas mãos um cinto e a palmatória.

- Sim vossa alteza, em que posso ser útil?

- Leve Bella e a ensine como deve se portar no castelo, seus deveres como minha escrava, e me traga ela todo dia à noite. Nesse momento eu mesmo cuidarei de sua educação. Será minha escrava pessoal. – Lord Gregori fez uma mesura e quando ele saiu eu o segui, não precisava de mais nada. Seria um alívio sair de perto de Edward.

No corredor quando já estávamos longe da alcova do príncipe, eu vi ao longe o príncipe Carlisle sendo amarrado e depois surrado com um cinto.

- Tsc, tsc. O príncipe Carlisle é o preferido da rainha, pode imaginar a ira dela? Ainda mais sabendo que príncipe Edward está apaixonado por ti. A rainha esta bem nervosa com você. E se fosse eu tentava não mais cair em desgraça, se não você vai para a cozinha, e ali realmente é o inferno.

Ele falou tanta coisa, mas eu só peguei uma: Edward estava apaixonado por mim, e isso eu usaria contra ele. Uma vingança pelos maus tratos.

_**N/A**__: Oin nussa eu sei devem ta querendo me matar, mas tudo bem sou a prova de balas virtuais kkkkkkkkkk, gente teve leitora que num guentou kkkk, mas juro de coração que esse e o próximo são os mais fortes depois melhora um pouco *-* Dêem boas a vindas a beta Letícia u_u_

_Ah e tem muita gente me pedindo o link dos livros de N., mas gente eu li em inglês e nem sei onde arrumei foi pura sorte então procurem na net, não sei se tem em espanhol, acho que sim e sei que não tem em português é isso._

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**Valeu pelos reviews: Nyah**__ – Alemorais, Deah Ricz, Hannamadeiros, Isa_sartor, Bruniiinhaab, Nez, Aninha_Cullen, DebbyCR, Leh_ Cullen, Joaninhaa, Mychele Day, KahBlack, Rafaela, Ritinha_cr, Emanuelacss, Fer_demello, Katy Clearwater, Aryane (review e recomendação), Estrelabela, ClaudiaSilva, Daiamatos, Sweet Lips, Raruiva, 5341719, DiCullen_

_**FF/net**__ – 123, Denise_

_**Twibrasil**__ – Doralepintte, Ryta, Naah Rock, Brucky, Tais._

_**N/B**__: Nossa que capitulo! Teve de tudo não é? Fiquei impressionada com a 'sacanagem' do reino de Edward rsrsrsrs... A Bella de olho no preferido da rainha? O.o Bom, com um Carlisle assim, nu, andando pra lá e pra cá, quem não ficaria de olho? E Essa Bella vingativa? Usar a paixão do Edward para se vingar, mas se bem que pensando direito... Que tipo de 'paixão' é essa né?_

_Nossa falei demais para a minha primeira vez, vo parando por aqui se não a Madu me mata! KKKKK_

_Bjus e comentem ok! A Madu merece muito! ^^_


End file.
